Everything is You
by VeeKayTM
Summary: The summer of high school graduation was supposed to be the summer of Joe and his best friend, Summer. But when he starts to hang out with the party girl, Skye, will Summer be able to save Joe from the grips of the party crowd? Or will she be too late?
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own anything. At all.**

**I know that this is just a short little thing, but I'm going to update it tomorrow with the first real chapter. This is just the prologue to get you familiar with the plot. Please review with your thoughts on the story! Thanks! **

-Nick's Point of View-

Summer Adams was one of those girls that you only meet once in your entire lifetime. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and loyal. She had been around before the fame, and she'll be around after it. She's 17 years old, but she's wise beyond her years. She and Joe had been best friends since elementary school when she first moved in next door to us. It was common knowledge that she was in love with Joe, it was right next to the world being round, except, of course, Joe was oblivious to it. He dated her friends, asked for her advice, and she grinned and bared it just for the sake of their friendship.

Summer had long blonde hair and long legs from her cross country record during high school. She could get any guy she ever wanted, but for whatever reason, she hung onto her dream of her and Joe being together.

That is, until the summer after their high school graduation.

That was the summer that everything changed.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**DISCLAIMER:  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

-Summer's Point of View-

I woke up naturally, letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight beating in front my window. It was the first day of summer – no alarm clocks, no early morning wake up calls. I couldn't have been more excited. This was going to be the summer of my life.

I stretched lazily as I crossed my room and looked out of my oversized window. Over at the Jonas house, Frankie was in the backyard playing with toys, being chased around by Denise. The shades to Joe's room were drawn, so I guessed that he was still asleep.

I had grown up next door to the Jonas', developing a strange bond with each family member. My dad was best friends with Paul, my mom was best friends with Denise, and I was best friends with Kevin, Joe, and Nick.

Of course, they had found fame, as everyone guessed they would. They were huge, unbelievably famous worldwide, and I couldn't have been happier for them. They toured frequently, but for the first time in my entire life, they were actually guaranteed to be at their house for most of the summer. I would be able to listen to Nick write new songs, watch Kevin play video games with Frankie, and talk with Joe.

Joe. The name made shivers go up my spine. He was my best friend, my everything, and my hopeless crush. He was completely oblivious to my feelings, and I was too nervous to inform him of them. It was a constant game of tug-o-war with my heart, but none of that mattered anymore, anyway. This would be the summer that I would actually tell him how I felt.

I went to my dresser and quickly dressed in a pair of navy blue shorts and a white tank top, slipping on some blue flip flops. I brushed my long blonde hair, leaving it down so that it cascaded down my shoulders, before ending in the middle of my back.

I looked at the clock that read 10:30 in red letters, and grabbed my cell phone. Deciding that I was ready to go next door, I closed my bedroom door and walked down the stairs, not surprised at my parent's disappearance. They were probably next door, too, I reasoned.

I opened the front door, suddenly hit by the warm, dry heat that was filling my lungs. Smiling, I ran over to the Jonas' front door and walked in. Ringing the doorbell was prohibited when I was ten. You're our family, they said, our house if your house.

I looked into the house, feeling a rush from the familiarity of their living room. I had spent so many days here, first playing board games with the brothers, them watching them learn how to play guitar, and finally, watching them perform new songs. All of the memories seemed like they could belong to past life. It had been too long.

I followed the hallway into the grand kitchen that was painted green and had white cabinets on the walls. Denise was famous for her cooking, and she really enjoyed whipping up new creations for every meal. As usual, she was standing in front of the stove, absorbed in the frying pan that was cackling on the heated surface. She looked up, and her face broke into a huge smile when she noticed me.

"Summer! How have you been," she asked, pulling me into a huge hug. Before I could answer, she continued talking. "Your parents are in the sun room with Paul. I was just cooking some breakfast for the older kids, they're still not up. Could you try to wake them from hibernation?"

I laughed and nodded, turning back around and following up the stairs into the upstairs den that led to yet another hallway, containing four doors, each belonging to a Jonas Brother.

Opening the first door, I walked into Kevin's bedroom. The walls were painted navy blue, and as usual, the floor was scattered with random objects, mostly clothing. He was snoring quietly on the King sized bed that was positioned on the left wall.

I smiled at how peaceful he looked, before jumping on the bed, waking him up immediately. "Frankie!" he yelled, trying to wrestle me down to the bed. When he saw my long hair, he laughed. "_You're_ not Frankie!"

"Caught me," I laughed, trying to break the grips of him arms on my sides.

He released me from the mattress and sat up, still not looking completely up.

"Your mom is cooking breakfast, and she wants you down there soon," I explained, smoothing out my shirt that had ridden up in the faux wrestle match.

I left the room, closing his door for some privacy before I went to door number two. I opened it and stepped inside, looking at the room before me. The walls were brown and cream stripes, giving off a sophisticated look. The floor was spotless, and the records hanging on the walls all complimented the vibe. As usual, Nick was already up, strumming on his guitar while sitting on a couch on the far side of his room.

"Oh, you're already up," I said, finally spotting the owner of the room. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I got up awhile ago. Is mom cooking or something?" he asked, putting down the guitar and flexing his fingers.

"Yeah…" I said, looking at Nick again. He had changed a lot since I had last seem him. He had grown at least an inch or two, and was sporting some serious biceps underneath his black shirt. His hair was still curly and unruly, which made me instantly smile. "Just head down there when you're ready, or whatever," I said, closing the door behind me. I walked down the hall and opened up door number three.

The walls were a dark red, and the furniture was black stained wood. It always seemed to be dark, but it fit him perfectly. He had black couches on the right side of the room, and his bed was opposite them.

Of course, he was still sleeping silently. I watched his chest rise and fall and smiled. Shaking him softly, I let him wake up gradually. When his eyes finally opened and focused, he saw me and smiled, pulling me into a rib-breaking hug before I could even protest, not that I would have. Once he finally released me, he kissed my cheek softly.

"I missed you, Summer," he spoke, his voice still raspy from sleep. I smiled, feeling my cheek burning where his lips had kissed it.

"Your mom is cooking breakfast," I mumbled, choking on the words. I stumbled my way out of the room, closing the door behind me, feeling stupid. Why did I always turn into a klutz whenever he was around? I closed my eyes and inhaled, and when I opened them, Nick was standing in front of me grinning.

"I guess you didn't confess your undying love?" he guessed, pulling a thread off of his shirt.

I blushed scarlet. "How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to see," he said, grinning. When he saw the look of horror on my face, he countered. "Don't worry, Joe doesn't see it."

I was instantly relieved, and then the door behind me opened. "What about me?" Joe asked, letting a lopsided grin flash on his face.

"Nothing," I said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Let's eat!"

I saw Joe flash a look of confusion at Nick, who just shrugged. We all found our way to the kitchen, where Denise had made another truly amazing meal. There were pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruit, and juice all placed casually, and I was instantly thankful for a distraction.

We all loaded our plates and sat at the kitchen table. "I call Summer tonight," he said, shoving eggs into his mouth.

"That's not fair. She's my best friend and I haven't seen her in ages," Joe responded, shooting daggers at his brother.

"Yeah, and she's my friend, too," Kevin agreed, putting a whole pancake into his mouth and chewing.

I sighed, trying to diverge a fight that was brewing. "Well, how about I spend tonight with Nick and then I'll hang out with Joe and Kevin later on."

They shrugged. "Then I call you tomorrow," Joe said, popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"No can do," I said, cutting my waffle. "I volunteered at this summer camp. I'll be gone for five days," I said, not feeling too enthused about the idea, anyway. I had made the plans before I knew that the Jonas Brothers were coming home for two months.

Kevin and Joe both put down their forks and scowled. "Then how are we ever supposed to see you," Kevin asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not moving to Europe," I joked. "I'll be back in a week, it won't be that bad."

Joe and Kevin both shrugged, putting their plates away. They left the kitchen sourly, looking like they were on the verge of having a hissy fit.

Once they were fully gone, I turned to Nick, who was sporting a major grin. "So you chose me for your last night, huh?"

"Don't feel too excited, man. You're going to have to help me pack," I laughed, clearing our plates off of the table.

"Like I don't do that enough," he said, laughing along with me.

* * *

I had just pulled out my huge pink luggage when I heard the front door closing. I knew that it was Nick, and was instantly excited to finally be hanging out with him again. Before long, he was leaning in my doorway, laughing at the sight of my room.

Every piece of clothing I owned was on the floor in my hurry to find something worth packing. "Who knew you had so many t-shirts?" he asked, walking carefully over to where I stood and kissing my cheek. "How can I be of your service?"

I laughed and swatted his arm playfully. "Please, just take things from this pile and throw it in here, and then we'll fight with the zipper until it works," I said, gesturing at my luggage.

Half an hour later, I was completely packed, thanks to Nick, who had actually been good at this by now. My luggage was bulging on my bed, and weighed over fifty pounds, but I knew that if I was going to be at some child camp, I would have to have _something _to keep me occupied, even if it was changing clothes every ten minutes.

Nick and I eventually went back to his house, and went up to his room. I lay on my stomach on his bed, while he played me songs while sitting on his couch. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, and once the clock read 1:15, I knew I should really be going home.

"Where's Kevin and Joe?" I asked, standing up and stretching. "I don't think I'll be able to say goodbye tomorrow morning."

His face instantly fell, and I wondered what I could have possibly said to upset him. "They went to this party…" he explained, staring at the floor.

"Like… a birthday party?" I asked, knowing I sounded foolish.

"Like, a real party," he explained. "I don't think they'll be home for awhile."

I nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for tonight, Nick. I really missed you."

He agreed, and after kissing my cheek, I crossed our yards and found my way to my bedroom. I knew that something was up with Kevin and Joe, obviously. The Kevin and Joe I knew would never go to a party to get drunk. The Kevin and Joe I knew would never miss a chance at saying goodbye.

Even though my mind was clouded with thoughts, I soon fell into a deep sleep. I didn't even wake at the light in Joe's room turning on at 4:30 in the morning.

* * *

**Uh oh! Drama, drama, drama :)  
What were Kevin and Joe doing?  
Why are they changing?  
What will happen when Summer is gone?**

**Please review, thank you. :)  
Until next time!**


	3. Henry and Anne

-Summer's POV-

I drove the familiar streets lazily, tired from a long week at a child summer camp. The children were adorable, but I would never desire to have ten children to look after at one time. Before long, I was pulling to my driveway, cutting the engine on my brand new silver Lexus LX 08, a graduation present from my parents.

The lights in the Jonas household were on, even though it was two o'clock in the morning. I frowned, even though I would definitely not be surprised if the brothers were all up, eyes glued to the Guitar Hero game on their TV. I shrugged my eerie feeling off, which only grew more when I noticed an unfamiliar Toyota Camry parked outside. Walking into the house, I practically floated up the stairs, excited to see my favorite boys. The first thing I noticed was Kevin passed out on the couch in the den, still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

I kind of thought it was weird, seeing that neither of his brothers was with him. I figured that Nick was already asleep, he was never one to stay up into the early hours of the morning. As I walked down the familiar hallway, I heard soft music coming from Joe's room. As I walked closer, I heard the lyrics more distinctly, and I realized that it was some new rock song with a heavy beat.

Sighing, I flew open the door, not even bothering to knock. What did Joe have to hide, anyway?

I stood in shock as I saw my best friend, neighbor, and crush in a heavy make out session with a girl I had seen at school once or twice. She was part of the party crowd, or the group that got stoned and drunk every weekend, barely ever showing up for school on Monday or Friday. She had brown hair that ended at the middle of her back, tan skin that flaunted a hint of Spanish heritage. Her hands were running through Joe's hair, and his hands were in her shirt, which looked like it was just about painted on her body.

Neither of them had heard the door open, and once I came to my senses, I slowly closed the door and flew down the stairs, out into the yard, and into my room. I couldn't control the sobs that were shaking my entire body, and my head felt so dizzy that I had to sit down, or I knew I would faint.

I was always able to see the light in Joe's room from my room, and I was glad that he had at least the courtesy to shut the blinds. I didn't even think of changing into my pajamas, I just laid on top of my bed and waited for sleep to shield me from the nightmare that was now my life.

* * *

DING-DONG.

I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach to check the time, but I instead fell off of my bed and onto the floor with a muffled _thump_.

I laid there for a second, hoping that maybe the person would go away if I just didn't move. Of course, the person was persistent, and before I could stand up, the doorbell rang again.

I stood up again, and I suddenly felt like I had been drinking heavily the night before. My head ached, my limbs hurt, and my eyes had bags the size of Texas underneath them. I sighed, walking lazily down the stairs and opening the door.

"You look like hell," a familiar voice said, while my eyes squinted to adjust to the sudden brightness of outside.

"Kevin, what are you doing here? It's like, seven in the morning."

He laughed, inviting himself into my living room. I closed the door, following him onto the couch.

"You do know that it's almost noon, right," he asked, staring at me closely. I immediately felt self conscience at his gaze. "And what the fuck were you doing last night?"

I groaned, covering my hands over my face. "I hate you right now, Paul Kevin Jonas… the second," I added, trying to convince him.

"Oh, wow. Summer hates me, what will I ever do," he joked, grabbing my hands off of my face and holding them in his. "So how was camp?"

I told him about the entire week, from the introductions to the final goodbye, and how glad I was to be back. And then, I saw my opening. "So what have you guys been up to this week?"

Kevin shrugged, obviously wanting to deflect the situation. "We all missed you!"

I shrugged. "So who owned the Camry?"

"What?"

"The Camry that was outside of your house last morning," I explained, afraid of the answer.

"Oh," he said, hesitant to answer. "That's Skye's…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's cool…" he said, and the atmosphere in the room got awkward.

"Are her and Joe… together?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't think that they're together as much as they're just fooling around," Kevin answered, as if it made the situation any better.

I ripped my hands out of his and stood up. "Fooling around?! Since when do you guys fool around?!"

Kevin stood up, too. "Since we all grew up, Summer. Maybe you should get with it sometime."

My face fell, and I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. "What the hell are you talking about Kevin?"

"Look, we've all been on tour for awhile, and we've all found new things that sparked our interest," he said, trying to calm his voice. I noticed that he was nervously touching his ring finger with his right hand, and that's when I noticed the most disturbing thing in the world.

"Your ring…" I said, my face falling. When he didn't respond, my heart began to hammer against my chest. "You're not pure, Kevin! Who the fuck are you?"

I attempted to shove him out of my house, but his obvious size advantage had me covered. He was trying to comfort me, but I had nothing left to say to him. After awhile, he gave up and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out.

My head was reeling. Who were these guys living next door to me? Kevin was having sex, Joe was nearly there, and what was Nick? I found myself sick at the thought of what he had turned into. He was the most mature and logical of the three, and I prayed that he hadn't let his brother's bad decisions change his outlook on life.

I went upstairs on autopilot, thankful that my mom had unpacked for me while I was asleep. I showered, standing under the hot water absent mindedly. After I was done, I dressed in a pair of Hollister denim shorts and an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt, throwing on a pair of beat up converse before leaving the bathroom.

I was only halfway shocked to find Nick sitting on my bed, waiting for me to finish showering. "Hey," I said softly, heading to my mirror to brush out my hair.

"I'm guessing you've heard about Kevin and Joe," he said, in only a fashion that Nick could handle. He was wise beyond his years.

I stared at his reflection in the mirror, and nodded sadly. I couldn't help but feel depressed when I thought of a change in my best friends. "Are you, you know, like that," I asked, hoping he would deny it.

"No, I'm an old soul, remember?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's good to know that somebody still has common sense in your family… Can I tell you something?" He nodded, waiting for my story. "I walked in on Skye and Joe in his room."

Nick seemed shocked by the news. "She's been in his _room_?!"

"Yeah, and eating his face by the looks of it…"

"Whore," he said, and I was instantly shocked. Nick never said words like that, about _anyone. _"You know what that means, right?"

I shook my head, confused at his new idea.

"You're just going to have to fight that much harder for his attention. Now, it's not just about you… it's about the band."

I stood there, feeling a sense of empowerment coming over me. Even though I felt as though the weight of the worlds was resting on my shoulders, I had never felt so focused.

And that's when I first knew what to do.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter two :)  
the next chapter has some rather controversial scenes, and that's where the M rating will come in.**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.**

**Thank you! **


	4. Tristan and Iseult

After Nick left that night, I logged onto my instant messaging account, scanning my online friends to see if there was anyone worth talking to. I instantly got a few IM's from people from school, but I exited out until I found the only IM worth keeping. Bingo.

kevinTHEsecond: Hey, Sorry about that huge blow up earlier…  
SuperHotSummer: It's cool; I guess I know where you're coming from.  
kevinTHEsecond: No, it was completely out of line.  
SuperHotSummer: Well, to be honest. I took your words to heart and I think I might try this whole 'growing up' thing. :)  
kevinTHEsecond: what do you mean?  
SuperHotSummer: Do you think I could tag along to one of these parties that you Jonas' enjoy?  
kevinTHEsecond: …is this a joke?  
SuperHotSummer: lol, no! I just want to know what I'm missing out on!

There were a couple beats of silence before he replied.

kevinTHEsecond: what are you doing tonight?  
SuperHotSummer: as in, right now?  
kevinTHEsecond: That's where Joe is, and I'm about to head out. But it's cool if you don't want to go.  
SuperHotSummer: Give me fifteen.

I didn't even know what you would wear to some house party, so I decided for semi-formal, but more leaning on the casual. I slipped on her favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pink blouse that had ruffles going down the front, and a pair of simple black pumps that made my legs look longer and skinnier, even though I didn't need any help.

Going over to my mirror, I combed through her long hair and decided to just leave it down, but grabbed an elastic and laced it around my wrist for later on. For makeup, I did subtle smoky eyes and some lip gloss; I didn't want to lead _any _guys on tonight. The doorbell rang, and I grabbed her phone before dashing down the stairs.

I opened the door quickly to the familiar face of Kevin. Before heading out, I thought I caught Kevin checking me out, but I quickly shook the thought out of my head. After locking the door, Kevin pulled me into a close hug.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he whispered in my ear, sending unfamiliar shivers down my spine. He smelled like aftershave, and his brown hair was left in its natural curls. I could tell that he would probably be really popular at the parties with college and high school girls alike.

"No, I want to," I said back, not sure who I was trying to convince, myself or him.

He nodded, and took my hand, walking me towards the car. After he opened and closed the door for me, I couldn't help but laugh. So he may have corrupt morals, but he still knows how to be a gentleman. Go figure.

Before long we were driving off, heading into an unfamiliar neighborhood. We pulled up outside of a house with red Solo cups littering the front yard, and when the engine cut, I practically jumped out of the car. He smiled at me, walking with me up the front path and into the party, where the loud music was sending vibrations from my toes to my fingertips.

The second I walked in, multiple guys turned their attention to me, grinning through their drunken stupor. "Ugh," I said out loud, trying to escape their glare.

"Is this yours, Kevin," a guy asked, pointing in my direction. So this guy that that _I _was an _it_. He was probably 20, out of university for the summer. He was pretty cute, not on a Jonas level, but his disheveled brown hair and green eyes could easily make a girl fall head over heels.

"It's not mine, but it's _definitely_ not yours, Matt," Kevin answered, being slightly territorial over me. I honestly did not mind at all, at least I wasn't going to be harassed by this Matt guy.

Kevin put his hand on my shoulder, guiding me through the party until I saw Joe. He was sitting on a couch, red cup in his left hand, telling a story to a gaggle of girls that surrounded him. Even though I could tell that he wasn't completely sober, he still had likeability about him. I smiled tightly at Kevin, who just nodded before finding the drinks.

I felt out of place – like an adult at a playground. The guys were starting to hoard around me, asking me questions that I had absolutely no desire to answer. I shoved my way past them towards where Joe was sitting. When he saw me, he stood up and closed the space between us.

I could tell the girl sitting next to him was annoyed; she was getting ready to make her move, probably. I noticed Skye sitting on the couch, too, with some guy's hand wrapped around her thigh, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Why are you here, Summer," Joe asked, looking slightly annoyed that the killjoy had shown up at the party.

"I wanted to see you," I said, trailing my index finger over his chest. "I haven't even talked to you since summer…"

He blinked twice confusedly before nodding once and taking the hand that was grazing his chest. "Come here," he said, pulling me up the stairs into what I figured would lead to bedrooms, which sent me into a panic attack immediately.

After three tries, he found an empty room, pushing me into it before I could protest. That's when I first realized that he wasn't as drunk as everybody probably believed he was… actually, by the looks it of, he seemed borderline _sober_.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. This was taking a nose dive really quickly. I thought that convincing a drunken Joe to come home would cure any of his feelings about parties, but now that he was sober and obviously, well, horny, it was a whole new game. A game that I didn't know how to play.

He shut the door and locked the flimsy doorknob before turning around and looking at me. Suddenly, I regretted wearing my most flattering jeans and probably one of my more revealing and flimsy shirts. He was crossing the room now, his eyes boring into mine.

Before I knew it, his arms were at my waist, pulling me in towards him, and my arms naturally reached up to his neck and played with the ends of his hair. It was everything I had ever wanted to happen, but it was all wrong. First, we were at some party in the middle of the suburbs. Second, we weren't committed to each other. And third, I wasn't sure how innocent he really was. It was just all_ wrong_.

His tongue was grazing over my bottom teeth, and he was attempting to deepen the kiss. I foolishly let him. Soon, he got hungrier and stated to nudge me towards the bed, where my knees buckled against the mattress, and he came crashing down on top of me.

"Joe," I managed to say, breaking the kiss.

"Summer," he said back, kissing me again. This time, he hand was slowly unbuttoning my shirt, his cold touch burning the skin where it touched.

"Joe," I tried again, pulling my lips away from his. "Stop."

He froze; his hand still underneath my shirt. He stood up and paced the room, and I could tell that I had messed up royally.

"How can you tell me to stop, _Summer_," he said, the last word sounding like vocal venom, "when you were the one to come on to _me_, and you were the one to let me kiss you, and you were the one to dress like _that_."

"Joe, I'm in jeans and a shirt," I said quietly, trying not to provoke the beast.

"I don't give a shit," he screamed now, making me physically step back from where he stood. "You're such a hypocrite! Kevin told me what happened earlier. I thought you might actually want to try to grow up from being an eternal 12-year-old. But I guess I'm wrong."

I felt like I had just been slapped across the face. Hard. "Who are you?" I finally asked, just loud enough for it to be audible.

"I'm Joe Jonas."

"No, the Joe Jonas _I _know would never do this. He would never force anyone into having sex before their MARRIAGE, and here you are at some sleazy _house party_ trying to get into your best friend's pants! Joe, you're not being yourself!"

"What if this is myself, and before I was just who you wanted me to be," he yelled back, making tears well up in my eyes. "Maybe we should just retire this friendship," he said quietly, leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"No!" I sobbed quietly, repeating the word over and over. "I can change, Joe, I swear."

He shook his head, crossing the room and resting his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated for a moment, like he had something to say to me, before he swung it open and reentered the party, probably to have sex with some tramp.

I quietly buttoned my shirt back up before turning and running (literally) right into Kevin.

"I saw Joe come out of the room, he looked upset," Kevin said, rubbing my arms in a reassuring manner. When I just nodded, I was pulled into a huge hug, my entire body collapsing against his.

"Summer, you are gorgeous, intelligent, and kind," Kevin said, his thumb rubbing a circle on my lower back. "And if Joe can't see that-" he pulled me away from him, but then back again so that our faces were an inch apart. "-than he's an idiot."

I didn't know what I was doing, but his words seriously made my heart soar. Looking back, I should have known that it was just another ploy from some arrogant guy, but at the time it all seemed so… right. I leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't a hungry kiss or anything like that, just a sweet peck. Kevin stood there for a second, shocked. Then, in one fluid motion, he picked me up and placed me on the bed. I suddenly felt an impending case of déjà vu; I knew I had just been there with the other Jonas minutes ago.

He was much more experienced than Joe, I could tell immediately by the way he unbuttoned my shirt in under five seconds and tossed it casually to the floor. I let him kiss me, closing my eyes and holding still. Maybe I could just disappear if I tried hard enough…

When I opened my eyes again, my shirt was joined with his shirt and pants. His hands were cold, and they froze the skin underneath them as he trailed his fingertips down my stomach, hovering on my waist before they unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I lifted my butt so the jeans could slide off of my legs easily. Once we were both only in our underwear, me in my bra and thong, and he in his boxers, he laid on his back, as if thinking about the situation. I suddenly felt afraid again. Not about loving my virginity, but for being rejected twice in the same night.

So, stupidly, I straddled him, crashing my lips down on his, deepening the kiss slowly. His hands grazed the backs of my knees, making my stomach get butterflies. Before we could do anything, though, the door flew open, revealing the private situation.

I was as shocked as Kevin to see Joe and his couch girl stumbling into the room. When Joe realized that the room wasn't as private as he expected, he glanced over to the bed and froze. He and Kevin held eye contact for an instant, and then Kevin pushed me carefully so that I rolled off of the bed, and off of him.

I quickly pulled my clothes on, wondering if I could even really stomach the situation before me. Reality came crashing down on me, and I hated myself. I let myself be used by two of my best friends in a game of 'Who can Get Summer in Bed Faster'?

Tears were forming in my eyes, and I could vaguely hear the yelling going on in the room, like we were all underwater having an argument. I ran from the room, from the party, and out into the street, gulping down the fresh air eagerly. Once I had fully calmed down, I realized that I had nowhere to run – I didn't know where I was, or how to leave, or which way was home. Everything about tonight was just a disaster.

I leaned against Kevin's car, not sure if he was ever planning on coming out. Just as I was giving up hope, I heard the front door slam and saw Kevin's tall frame and curly hair walking down the path.

"I thought you would be out here," he said, unlocking the car. I slid in silently, and it as the most awkward car ride of my entire life. Neither of us had anything to talk about. When he pulled into his driveway, I leaped from the car, avoiding an awkward goodbye.

_Everything _about tonight was a disaster.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know how else to do this, but I'm not going to update until five people OTHER than Allie reviews. I hate doing this, but this story has over 100 hits, and three reviews from the **_**same**_** person? Come on, guys!**


	5. Gatsby and Daisy

**Summer's Point of View**

"Summer, get up."

I groaned, but didn't move. I deserved to be able to sleep in after last night; I think I deserved to be called Queen Elizabeth for a day.

"No," I finally mustered to say.

"You leave me no other choice," the voice said. My curtains flew open, and I instinctively grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it.

"No," I repeated.

"Summer! Get up this instant!"

My mom was great and everything, but her tactics for waking me up where on my top ten annoyances in life. She pulled the pillow off of my face and took my covers with it. See, annoying as hell.

"Why do you hate me," I asked, rubbing my eyes lazily.

She laughed. Her laugh was one of those contagious, cheery laughs that make you want to smile, even if you just found out that your dog was killed in a freak accident. It was a weapon of massive happiness.

By now, I was sitting up on the end of my bed, still not feeling the whole alertness thing. "Where were you last night?" my mom asked, playing with my blonde hair. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh, you know, I was just out with Kevin," I said, dodging the question. "I got in kind of late, sorry."

"It's no problem, honey. I know that you haven't seen them in a long time, just don't make it a habit."

"Thanks, mom," I said, standing up. "Is there any reason why you woke me up at nine thirty?"

She laughed again, and I secretly hated her for dodging my snotty tone. "Oh, yes! Joe taped this note to the door. That kid, sometimes. He can be crazy," she said, shaking her head on the way out of my room.

I held the note in my hand for a few seconds, not knowing what to make of it. My finger outlined the edges of it carefully, like a delicate flower that could shatter if touched too harshly. Finally, I gathered the courage to open the letter, holding my breath as I read the words carefully.

_Summer,_

_We need to talk. I know. Last night (or this morning) can't go unmentioned. Whenever you read this, send me a text or whatever. I'll be waiting._

_Your friend (?),  
Joe._

I read the note and couldn't help but smile a little bit at his note. It was our old tradition from middle school to pass notes through front doors, even though it was always a risk of our parents discovering the 

note before we did. So, on one hand, the letter showed that he wanted to be friends, and on the other, he was becoming the biggest idiot I have ever met.

I reached for my phone and created a new text message to Joe.

_I got the note_.

I figured it was decent enough to send, I wasn't the one who should be cowering back to him for forgiveness. Waiting on his answer back, I started to clean up some of my room, making my bed and doing other mindless chores to take my mind off of him.

**Joe's Point of View.**

I had messed up _bad _last night. I wasn't even planning on drinking, but once Summer pushed me off of her in the room, I needed something to take my mind off of her. She was everything about my _other _world that I didn't want at a party – innocent, intelligent, driven, and most importantly, pure. She didn't need to see me at an all time low with some slutty girl I forgot the name of once she said it.

I was going to lose my virginity last night. I was planning on it before I left for the party, even bringing a condom in my jeans just in case. When I saw Summer there, I figured it was a sign, however lame that really sounds. Maybe God was telling me that I was supposed to lose it to her, and not some random party girl who wanted a piece of a famous Jonas. Or maybe God was telling me to not lose it at all by delivering the angel named Summer to a sleazy house party.

Whatever the reason, she pushed me away. She had been in love with me since elementary school, and I was well aware. She had always just been the best friend in my eyes, though. She was the girl that I came to when I needed someone who wouldn't mind me crying, or would cheer for me when I succeeded at something. She was everything to me, and I didn't want to risk it in some high school relationship that was shot to hell in the first place.

So, naturally, I dated other girls, fooled around a bit, but never dipped my toes in anything too serious. Once I left for our last tour, I hugged her goodbye and wished her luck in the new school year – the first one that we would be spending completely apart. Kevin became my best friend, and while Nick was still close with us, we were starting to drift slowly away. Kevin had started to take part in the party scene, leaving in the late hours and coming home around three, with bloodshot eyes and a sly smile on his lips. He would tell me that I was missing out on the entire life of a rock star – girls throwing themselves at you, parties thrown in your honor, and the fun of just spending a night without any cares. I had to admit, it sounded pleasing. I could go to a place where people kneeled at my feet, where nobody mentioned what happened between the four walls, and just unwind from all of my worries.

I knew that my parents would never approve – but what they knew never killed them. I lied to Nick constantly about where Kevin and I were going, but he always accepted them, even though I could have sworn that I saw him sending me apathetic looks when he thought I was turned away.

Even though I enjoyed the parties, it was getting old. But then I met Skye. She was the exact opposite of Summer. She was dark, dangerous, and only in it for a good time. She showed me things that I had never done before, and she never begged for a commitment in return. Pretty soon, she became my friend, but we only ever established each other on a physical level. She was hot, I was hot, and it just kind of clicked.

One time I was alone in my room and Kevin walked in wearing the most serious expression I had ever witnessed. He sat down on my bed and asked if I was still pure. I was honestly so shocked that I didn't know what to say. I managed to choke out yes eventually, and then I saw his face fall. In that moment, I knew that he wasn't, he was just a lie, like a flaw in the genius plan of the Jonas Brothers.

Once I came back, I saw a changed Summer, well, physically at least. She had gotten taller, leaner, tanner, and _hotter_. But her inner beauty still shone, and it was obvious that she was still completely unchanged, like a fossil preserved for someone to stumble upon in the future. She didn't know anything about the darker side of the world, and no one really can when they spend their days in a well kept Suburban home with a wealthy family.

And then, she had come to the party. She saw my other side, and she was confused. She didn't like it at all, and secretly, I didn't either. I didn't even like to look in the mirror anymore, afraid of my reflection. When I saw her with Kevin, in nothing more than underwear, I felt angry. Not so much at her, but at Kevin. She was supposed to be his best friend from childhood, not some girl that he could take advantage of at a college party.

So, I taped a letter to her door, hoping she would even read it instead of burning it and cursing me to hell. I received a text message at nine thirty, and I secretly peeked through my thick curtains into her room, where she was making her bed.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought of the older days before my fame when we would use flashlights to signal to each other at night. Two flashes meant that we couldn't sleep, three meant that we needed to sleep, and four meant that we should sneak out and meet up on the swings in her backyard. Most of the time, it was four.

* * *

**Okay, so a lot of blocky paragraphs :) sorry. It was mostly a filler chapter, to kind of defend Joe, I guess. He's not a bad guy in my story, just kind of torn, i guess.**

**Please review! You guys did so good last time :)  
So, if I get ten reviews, i'll update. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Lancelot and Guinevere

**Summer's Point of View**

I had made my bed, organized my shirt drawer, and cleaned my sink by the time I finally gave up on distracting myself. I flopped down on my bed, letting my mind wander to the times of my early childhood, up to even about a year ago.

Living next to your best friend had its perks, like being able to sneak out and hang out all of the time. I still remember to this day how Joe and I would sneak out on school nights and swing in my backyard until one of us fell asleep. Then, we would sneak back into our houses as quietly as possible, even though we got caught almost every time.

I remember when the flashlights were introduced, and we would use stupid flashes of light to communicate. Then, as we got older, we had cell phones and would talk to each other until one of our parents would yell at us, which led to a giggly goodbye.

I stood up and walked over to my window, where so many memories had taken place. It was where I first caught a glimpse of the new kids next door, the first time Joe and I ever decided it was a genius plan to sneak out, the way that he broke the news of the record deal. So many things of the past had taken place between two thin sheets of glass, and even though it seemed corny, it was like, no matter what was going on, it was where we couldn't be judged. It was a window to your soul, and when you're at the window, nothing matters but the truth.

Leaning my forehead against the cool glass, I tried to block my memories of him. He was changed, he was different, and he wasn't Joseph Jonas. He was _the _Joe Jonas, the lead singer of a successful band. There were no remnants of my Joe – the guy that taught me how to play guitar, the guy that I camped with, the guy that I loved.

**Joe's Point of View**

Okay, so I hadn't texted her back. But she was a girl.

Not like that, I'm not gay or anything. I hate having to explain things to girls. With guys, it's one question, we move on, and then play guitar hero for awhile. With girls, you have to have feelings talks and discuss everything that's going on that lead to your decision, and it's just a nuisance.

But I did have to make things right with her. Eventually.

I heard a knock on my door and jumped back from the window, trying to look busy. Nick opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Reading," I said quickly before realizing that I didn't have a book in my hands. "Reading my _pants_."

Nick laughed, accepting my quick cover for my humor, I guess. "I just wanted to tell you that I messing around on my guitar last night and found a pretty cool rhythm. Do you want to write today?"

I perked up instantly. Songwriting would be the perfect outlet for my problems right now. "Yeah, that sounds cool. Go ahead and wake up Kevin soon. I need to handle something really quick."

Nick nodded, like he knew exactly what I was talking about, and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was like a middle aged man stuck inside a teenager's body. Sighing, I went and picked up my phone, trying to put the words that I wanted to say into a text message.

After deleting four messages that didn't make sense, I went back to the window and gazed out at the room in front of me. Summer was leaning against her window, looking sick. I backed out of view a little bit, letting my thick curtains block my face from her view.

She eventually looked up at my window, and I could catch the look of sadness in her eyes. It was the saddest I have ever seen her, usually Summer was bright and cheery and giggly, but she just looked depressed.

I _really_ had to do something.

**Summer's Point of View**

I thought I caught a ripple in the curtains across the yard, but I shrugged it off as wishful thinking. I eventually pulled away from the glass and decided to get ready for the day. It was almost ten, and I was still in a pair of shorts and a small tank-top.

I was just about to pull off my shirt when I heard the front door opening, making me freeze. The footsteps on the hardwood floors only furthered my paranoia, and I instinctively closed my door, turning the flimsy lock to guard me against any intruder that could be coming over.

The footsteps stopped right in front of my door, making my heart stop, too. Three knocks sounded on the door, and I figured anyone with any burglar skills would have been in my bedroom by now.

I undid the lock and the doorknob immediately turned, making me step back towards the window. When I saw who was behind the door, my heartbeat barely changed.

"Oh," I said, my hands shaking. "It's you."

Joe entered the room and closed the door behind him, making it feel like all of the air in the room was vacuumed out. "Just me," he agreed, leaning against the door.

After five minutes of silence, I was starting to get annoyed. "Why are you here," I said, barely making the words audible.

"I want to talk to you," Joe said, taking a couple of steps towards me.

"So, talk," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Joe sighed, obviously not knowing where to start with this discussion. "I don't know what to say, Summer. Last night was…"

"A mistake?"

"Yes, and it was…"

"Stupid?"

"Yes, and it was…"

"Your fault?"

"Yeah, all of that," he said, taking a couple more steps towards me. I was leaning against my window, and I couldn't step back anymore. Fuck.

"Summer, if I told you something, could you swear not to judge me," he asked, looking at me with his pleading puppy dog eyes. I should have told him to burn in hell, but instead, I just nodded yes. He sat down on my bed and motioned for me to sit beside him. Foolishly, I did.

"Summer, I don't know how to say this. Last night was just _bad_. It started out as a nightmare when we were kissing – not that you're a bad kisser, or anything! Just, I took it too far, and you accepted it. And to be honest, I was planning on having 'it' last night, and I was so excited when I saw you. It all made sense."

"Joe," I said, shocked. "You're supposed to be waiting until you're married!"

He shrugged, like I was pointing out that it was about to rain. "Kevin's done it."

"And you think that that justifies you losing your virginity? That's the dumbest thing that I've ever heard! If Kevin jumped off of a cliff-"

"Would I jump too? I know, but, I mean, I'mready _now_, and it doesn't look like I'm going to get married anytime soon…"

"You made a commitment to God, Joe! And so did I! And so did your brothers! And even if one of them broke it, it doesn't mean that you should too!"

"I want to, Summer," he said, shaking his head. He got off of the bed and instead got on his knees in front of me, taking my hands in his. "I want to."

I didn't know what to say, mostly because his touch was paralyzing me. "Joe, what are you getting at?"

"I know that coming onto you at that party was wrong," he continued, his thumb rubbing circles in my palm. "But I think that you're supposed to be the one."

I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was being thrown off of a building. "What?"

"When I saw you with Kevin, I realized how much I liked you, Summer," he said. "Seeing you all over him made me feel so jealous, it was unbearable. And I have to have you to myself."

Under any other circumstances, at any other point in time, I would have died to hear those words. But it just wasn't right. "Joe…"

"Is that a yes?"

"No. I want to date my best friend, not the lead singer of the Jonas Brothers," I said, standing up. "And the lead singer persona took over my best friend. It's like having to choose between Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus. They look the same on the outside, but they live totally different lives!"

Okay, I know that it was a horrible relation, but it worked. And Joe seemed to think so, too. He stood up, kissed my hand softly, and then left my room.

I didn't know what was going on between us, one moment we were making out at a party, then he was asking me to be his girlfriend, and now, we were probably in a fight. Great.

I looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was nearly eleven. Fabulous, I wasted an hour and a half of my day already. I stripped down and took a shower, letting the warm water wash away my troubles. After my hands started to get wrinkly, I stepped out and toweled myself off, slipping on a pink sundress to laze around in. I let my hair air dry, not really caring about my appearance.

Once I made my way over to my phone, I realized that I had missed a text message from my shower.

_We were invited for a family dinner at the Jonas'! Be ready around six._

I groaned. Of course my mom had to have this brilliant idea on the worst day possible. Sighing, I reached for my bad-day book, The Poisonwood Bible. It always made me feel moved, no matter what situation I was in.

The first time I read it was for a freshman reading assignment, and while my other classmates hated it, I felt connected with all of the characters in their own way. The first time my dad cheated on my mom (and I was old enough to actually understand what was going on), I reached for the book and it put everything in perspective. The third time I read the book was when I found out that the Jonas Brothers would be gone for eight months – I was devastated but the book helped me through it.

So, I decided that no my Joe crises screamed Poisonwood Bible. I practically ran down the stairs, through the living room, dining room, and kitchen and into my back yard. It wasn't an overly hot summer day, just warm enough to be considered summer, but with most of the clouds blocking out the bright rays. I climbed the small ladder that led me to the top of the small playground, leaning back against the wooden gate and cracking open the book.

I escaped from the present almost immediately.

* * *

I was so wrapped up in the novel that I failed to notice the clouds turning darker. I didn't even realize that it was raining until a huge drop of water fell right in the middle of the sentence I was reading. 

Slamming the book shut, I looked up at the foreboding sky just as the pace of the water picked up, starting to soak my sundress.

Swearing, I tried to climb down my ladder quickly, but fell right into a pile of mud that was starting to develop. Instead of jumping up, I sat there, letting the rain pour over me as I sat in the mud like a failure.

"Here," a voice said, sticking out a hand for me to take.

The voice made me jump, but I accepted the hand gratefully, finally standing up straight.

"Kevin," I said uneasily, trying to understand how he knew I was out here.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

He held my hand until we were standing in my kitchen, my sundress now soaked and clinging to my body in all of the wrong places for me, but for any guy, the jackpot places. Apparently, the guy in Kevin noticed, and I caught him staring at my chest instead of my eyes.

"Thanks, but I've got to get ready for tonight. My mom will freak if I don't look decent," I said, trying desperately to find a way out of this awkward situation.

"I think that you look more than decent," he said, leaning in towards me. He smelled like Armani Code, and it smelled almost irresistible. I was so caught up in his scent that I didn't even notice that we were leaning in closer, only inches away from kissing.

"Er, so I've got to go," I said, taking a couple of steps backward. He looked up at me, a sly smile on his face. "I'll see you tonight."

I figured that he would let himself out, and I more than prayed that he would actually leave. I decided that I didn't need a shower, so I just changed into a pair of dark jeans and a simple blouse, straightening my hair so that it ended mid-back.

I had just finished applying lip gloss when I heard my mom screaming at me to hurry up, so I grabbed my cell phone and went downstairs, finding my mom and dad holding a cake and looking at their watches. I flashed them a smile, even though deep down in my heart, I felt like I was taking a walk to the guillotine.

We walked over as a family, opening the door to the entire family as they're described in the press. The boys all wore jeans and a nicer shirt, all standing in a row from youngest to oldest. They all looked so innocent and wholesome; it almost made me want to laugh.

Pretty soon, we were all sitting in their formal dining room. The table seating chart hadn't changed since I first met the Jonas'. Denise, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie all sat on one side of the table, and my mom and dad, me, and Nick all sat on the other, with Paul at the head of the table by my parents.

I was especially thankful for not being seated next to Joe tonight, even though I noticed another seat open at the end of the table. Nobody else seemed to care, so I leaned over to Nick. "What's with chair number 10?"

"Special guest, I think it's top secret," he said, smiling. Frankie had been moved to the other end of the table, and I had a sinking feeling about the seat in between Joe and Kevin.

After we all said grace, the doorbell rang. Everyone was surprised, obviously this guest had _no _table manners or even the common courtesy to show up before their prayer. Before I could speak up about the intrusion, Joe came back into the room, the Hispanic girl on his arm.

"Everybody," he said, glancing around the room, letting his eyes connect with mine. "This is my girlfriend, Skye."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm currently located in Texas, and this week I'm moving to the Middle East, Bahrain to be exact. I won't be able to update until at least Thursday or Friday, and PLEASE review my story. I'm going to try my hardest to get everything out as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for understanding. :)**


	7. Hitler and Ava

"Everybody," he said, glancing around the room, letting his eyes connect with mine. "This is my girlfriend, Skye."

The food was already being passed around, and Nick dropped the spoon to the potatoes, which clattered loudly against the plate. To the Jonas family (and my family), Skye looked like that girl you raised your children to stay away from.

She had a pleasant enough face, but the lip ring and nose ring tended to set off any feminism she might have possessed. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, and she had a star tattoo on the inside of her right wrist. If it were under any other pretenses, I would have been fighting back laughter from the faces of the Jonas family, but it wasn't even a humorous situation.

When nobody said a word, Joe led Skye to a seat directly across from Nick, pulling out the chair for her. Kevin cleared his throat, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Nick, can you pass the potatoes?"

The sound of Kevin's voice seemed to break the shock barrier, and everybody tried to force conversation. The parents and Kevin were talking about the economy, Frankie was talking to Nick, and Joe and Skye held a hushed conversation.

I had dished out Denise's fabulous cooking onto my plate, but now the smell of steak and potatoes made me want to hurl. I knew that I couldn't just stand up and leave; my parents would probably murder me if I did, and I couldn't just sit there, either. So, like the teenage girl I am, I played with the potatoes, mashing them into a thin line that took up half of my plate.

After the tension seemed to go back to a normal level, upcoming church events started to slip into the conversation. Paul was discussing the potluck dinner with my dad, who agreed that he would be there. Denise and my mom broke into discussion about decorations and desserts for the dinner, and Denise, being the sweetheart she is, turned to Skye and asked her to come.

All eyes at the table turned to Skye, who had her elbows on the table and was chewing with an open mouth. I could have sworn my mom's eyes popped out of her head. Skye stopped chewing and swallowed the food reluctantly, and Nick kicked my leg underneath the table.

I looked over and could immediately tell he was fighting back laughter at how badly she stood out. Even Joe seemed somewhat embarrassed by his new girlfriend. Kevin was taking the role of a mature male, ignoring her disastrous table manners and instead looking at her with a small interest.

"Denise, I would totally come, but I don't really want to," Skye said, shoving potatoes into her mouth.

Nick's attempts at holding back laughter failed, and a quiet sob came from behind his napkin, earning him glares from Joe and Kevin. He excused himself and flew upstairs, probably to laugh until he cries in his bedroom.

Skye's rude comment made the mom's spring into action, taking up the dinner plates and beginning to pass out the desserts. I accepted mine graciously, trying to get out of this dinner as soon as possible. I swear, I have never shoveled apple pie into my face as quickly as I managed to do that night.

When I was done, I asked to be excused, and my dad gave me his 'I have a brilliant idea' face. Great. "Why don't you, Kevin, Joe, and Frankie go and do something?"

I sighed, but I knew that there was no way to really get out of this situation. I looked across the table at Kevin, who had a sly smile on his face, and Joe, who looked like he was amused by my situation. "Er, I don't really feel good, Daddy," I said, putting on a brave face. "I kind of just want to lay down…"

"Well, Summer, the way you ate that pie, you should be feeling sick," my mom cut in, not taking my excuse. "It will pass in ten minutes, hun. Why don't you take the boys over to our house and watch a movie?"

I bit my lip. There was no way out. "Okay, I'll go and get Nick."

"No need," Nick said, bounding down the stairs. "I'm here. What's up?"

There really was no getting out of this nightmare, I decided as we all trooped over to my house.

"What do you guys want to watch," I asked, opening up the DVD drawers.

"Let's play guitar hero," Frankie said, looking bored. "I challenge Nick first!"

They both bounded to the guitars before I could protest, and Kevin just looked smug as he sat on the couch. I sighed and flopped down next to him, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm good," I responded, desperate to not be alone in a room with him.

"I have a theory," he pushed. "I could explain it better without all of this noise."

I fell for it. Nodding, I followed him up the stairs and into my room.

**Joe's Point of View**

I walked Skye out to her car after the rest of the people had left our house.

"Thanks for being so cooperative," I said, leaning against her car as she fished for her keys.

"No problem, kid. Anything for you," she replied, unlocking her car. "So tell me, how long do I have to act like we're dating before you and this Summer girl finally realize that you're in love?"

The words struck me hard. "Love? No, you have it all wrong," I protested. "I just want to make her jealous because of Kevin."

"Joe," she said, taking out her fake nose ring. "Can I just give you a little bit of advice? If you really want this girl, trying to make her jealous is not the way to do it. Just try to tell her how you feel."

"I already did, Skye."

"Then," she said, getting into her car. "Try harder."

I watched as she drove down the street and made the left turn out of the neighborhood. I turned around and stared at the big gray house next to mine, pondering whether or not to go in. I eventually gave into the urge, trudging up her walkway and slipping in her front door. I walked a couple of steps into the hallway and suppressed a laugh when I saw my younger brothers battling over Guitar Hero.

Figuring the Summer was in her room, I walked up the stairs and softly knocked before opening the door. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the scene playing out in front of me. Kevin was on top of Summer, his hand slowly going up her shirt. Her arms were placed around his neck, pulling him closer to her. I seriously thought that I was going to die from the waves of panic that were coming over me.

**Summer's Point of View**

Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh my god, you are such a slut! How could you be kissing Kevin _again_?!' But I swear, it wasn't like that, we talked a little bit about how Joe was obviously just in the need of somebody beside him, and how Skye filled a void. And then Kevin kissed me. But it was a sweet kiss. We eventually made our way to the bed and the rest is history.

Now, I was pulling Kevin closer to me, letting his hands slide up towards my bra. It might be a mistake in the morning, but right now, it all felt right. I felt a weird sensation soak my spine, like when somebody is watching you. I brushed off the feeling, knowing the Nick and Frankie were glued to the game, and that the only other brother was on top of me. Wait.

I froze and Kevin stopped kissing me. I looked over to my door and saw Joe standing there completely still. He looked like he was on the verge of tears or of punching somebody out.

"Joe," I said, trying to pump some fervor into my voice. "What are you doing here?"

Kevin sprang off of my bed and tried to look casual, like we weren't just having a make out session on my bed moments before. Before I could have possibly reacted, Joe's fist collided with Kevin's face. Well, I thought to myself, at least I was right about _something_ tonight.

"Don't you ever touch her again," Joe screamed into Kevin's face.

"It's not like she's yours," Kevin yelled back, pushing Joe across the room so that he slammed into the wall opposite the window. A picture of me, Joe, Kevin, and Nick from my childhood fell to the floor and the glass smashed, flying in different corners of the room.

"She's more mine that she'll ever be yours," Joe yelled, shoving Kevin again. Instead of shoving him back, Kevin smirked and crossed his arms.

"Is that why she rejects you every time you come near her? Is that why she lets _me_ undress her," Kevin said, trying to get a reaction out of Joe.

The rude retort was all it took to set Joe off. He crossed the room in three steps, raising his hand that was formed into a fist, letting it collide into Kevin's face before I could even recognize that my mobile skills were frozen. Kevin didn't go down, though, and he shoved Joe back so that he hit the wall, breaking more picture frames from the impact. I should have said something, but I was frozen and useless. Joe wasn't held down by the wall, either, and he flew at Kevin, his hands held firmly against his collar.

Now, it was Kevin's turn to be held by his collar, and he gasped for air. I regained my will to walk and attempted to pull Joe off of his older brother, but he didn't notice. His eyes were locked with Kevin's. I had never seen him act like this before.

"Guys, stop it," I yelled, still trying to pull Joe away from Kevin. "You're acting like four year olds."

"Yeah, and you're acting like a whore," Joe said, releasing his brother at the sound of my voice. He sent Kevin one last dirty look, and then left my room, slamming the door on the way out.

I sent Kevin a pleading look, and he nodded once, letting his attention go back to fixing his shirt. Before I could ask again, I bolted down the stairs, trying to catch up with Joe, whose athleticism was giving him the advantage. By the time I was even out of my house, I could hear him slamming the front door next door.

I crossed the yard, falling in the small ditch that marked the separation of our yards. Cursing, I stood up and realized that I had gotten dirt all over my clothes. This day was just getting better and better, I swear.


	8. Macbeth and his Lady

**WARNING:**

**This chapter has EXTREMELY adult circumstances. If you aren't 14 or older, I wouldn't advise that you read on.**

**Thank you :)**

**Joe's Point of View**

"FUCK!"

I hobbled on my right leg and I massaged my left toe that had been struck by my dresser. Crossing the room, I zippered the black luggage that I had filled with random articles of clothing in my haste to get out of this prison called the suburbs.

The blood was pounding in my head, and I couldn't even focus on what was going on around me. All I could hear was the uneven and quick _thump thump thump _that was coming from my temples and echoing in my brain. This night was just becoming worse and worse. I couldn't help but just pray that Skye was waiting outside like she had promised. She couldn't have even left the neighborhood by the time that I managed to punch my brother and decide to move out. Not bad for five minute's work.

Hauling the bulging luggage off of my bed and onto the wooden floors, I spun around to leave my room. In my state of anger, I didn't even hear my door open, making me nearly die when I saw Summer standing there looking worried.

"What the hell do you want," I asked with a little more venom than I had previously intended.

"Joe, why are you doing this," she asked softly, trying to meet my eyes. "What is running away going to solve?"

I grimaced. "You sound like a bad children's book."

"You're responding to the situation like a child, Joe."

"Yeah? You responded to your situation like an adult, I guess. Kind of like a porn star, if I might add. If you like to be used for sex, then Kevin really is your match made in heaven. Have fun."

I tried to pass her, but she blocked the doorway. "Joe, you don't understand-"

"I think I understand just enough, slut," I shouted, shoving her aside so I could go through the doorway. I ignored her shouting my name as I let my luggage bang each step on the way down the stairs. I had to stop for a moment to open the front door, and she took it to her advantage. Summer had obviously been running after me, and she flung herself off of the last step and into the door so that it banged shut by her momentum.

"Joe, you can't do this," she said, slightly out of breath. "Think about your family! Think about your band! Think about your parents, what are they going to say?"

"Just tell them what happened," I smirked. "I'm sure they'd love to hear about you and Kevin."

She seemed to be speechless by my answer and didn't even try to stop me from departing the house of my childhood – of friendship, of love, and of happiness. Fuck that.

I threw the luggage into the back seat of Skye's car and climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind me.

"Home girl and you had a fight?"

"Skye, shut the fuck up."

**Summer's Point of View**

I watched the taillights as they turned off of the street. For a couple of seconds, I actually started to wonder if I was being punk'd. I mean, Joe is one to be melodramatic, but he's never packed bags and actually _left _before, especially after calling a girl names, but, Joe had changed. He really had.

I watched the end of the street waiting for Joe to come back and laugh, telling me where the cameras were hidden. I would laugh, too, and tell him that I hated him as I slapped him playfully. I waited for a couple of minutes, and then when the truth sank in, my eyesight started to blur from the tears that were spilling from behind my eyes.

I felt a hand grip my elbow and support me as it directed me towards an unknown direction. I didn't even know who it was, but I was thankful, either way. I faintly remember being led into a bedroom and being tucked underneath the covers, my hair brushed out of my face, and a faint kiss being planted on my forehead.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAKBREAKBEARKBAERKBREAK

I could tell that I wasn't in my room before I even opened my eyes. The pillow wasn't conformed to my head and the mattress was just a little bit too firm to be mine. Instinctively, I noticed that I was definitely wearing the clothes I wore prior to falling asleep.

Rolling over, I noticed the alarm clock on the bedside table, flashing 1:20 AM. That's just a walk in the park, too. I opened my eyes fully, taking in my surroundings. Once I recognized the wall of guitars in Kevin's room, I instantly relaxed. At least I wasn't in some crazy rapist's room, right?

I threw the covers off of me and started to look around the room for my shoes. I couldn't find them in the immediate area, so I gave up being the go-getter I am. I quietly tried to leave the room, making sure that my feet didn't echo off of the hardwood floors. As soon as I got to the door, though, the knob was turning by itself and I could hear Kevin's voice.

"Nah, man. The parents decided to go to this bed and breakfast." There was a brief pause, and then I heard Kevin's laugh. "No, it's cool. I'll see you in a few hours."

He opened the door and looked startled to see me in the doorway, so I just smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for taking me in here," I said, trying to figure out a way to leave the room. The look in Kevin's eyes was making me feel uneasy. They looked raw and hungry – like a wolf that had just spotted a hobbling deer. "Uh, my parents must be wondering where I am, so if you'll just move, I can go…"

He shook his head and took a step towards me, grabbing my hand and kissing my fingertips gently. "You don't need to go, yet."

"Erm, I really should get going," I said, trying to take my hand back. He let it go and instead took another step towards me, making me step another step back. He stepped towards me again, and I backed up until my back hit the wall.

He closed the space between us easily, and my heart rate accelerated. "Kevin, isn't Nick just in the other room?"

He shook his head again. "I dropped him and Frankie off at a friend's earlier."

Shit. This wasn't looking good. "And the parents?"

"Gone," he said between trailing kisses down my neck.

"Kevin, no," I said, trying to remember how to breath.

"Don't fight this, Summer," he said, pushing me lightly onto the bed. He started to undress me, starting with my shirt. I tried to fight against him, but his body pinned me down without any effort on his part. He unclasped my bra quickly, tossing it aside. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling, and had to put my entire focus into not crying.

"Kevin, please," I whispered, afraid that my voice might betray me if I spoke too loud.

He didn't answer. Instead, his thumb undid the button on my jeans and he pulled them down with his other hand, not letting me move, still. He easily discarded my panties, and they joined the pile that included every other article of clothing that I had worn over here.

"No, please, no," I said, trying to stop him as he started to take off his own clothing. A sob escaped my body. "Kevin, no!"

He looked at me like he had just noticed I had a voice. Before he said anything else, though, his mouth crashed down on mine. I continued to sob 'no', but it was useless now. He had won.

As he discarded his boxers and slid a condom on, a tear leaked out of my right eye. This was all just a nightmare.


	9. Rochester and Jane

**Okay, let me start by apologizing eternally. I moved to Bahrain recently, and it's pretty much taken up all of my free time. School is really hard, but it's no excuse. I'll try really, really hard to update more frequently now that things are kind of settling in. So, without further hesitation, chapter nine is here!**

* * *

I stared up at the while ceiling, seeing nothing. Kevin was asleep on his back next to me snoring softly, even though it sounded like it was echoing off of the Grand Canyon. I could hear the ticking from the clock on his nightstand, but I couldn't bother to drag my eyes off of the mass of white and onto the small hands of a clock. From the dim light slipping through corners of the blinds, I knew that it was just breaking dawn. I had been here since midnight.

As quiet as possible, I rose from the bed and started to slip my clothes on. I noticed some bruises trailing up and down my arms and legs from where his hands had grabbed me. My hair was a matted mess, standing up on the right side and poking out in every direction like a haystack. I looked horrible.

Without even pausing, I left the room, not even caring if any other family member was in the house. On the way out of the hallway I passed Joe's room, or old room, and paused. Should I go in there? Should I stay away? Before I could stop myself and listen to my head, I found my feet pushing me forwards until I was standing in the middle of his room.

Drawers were still opened and turned over, leaving the entire contents of them littering the floor. Mountains of t-shirts and jeans were piled around the room in his haste to flee his house. Unconsciously, I felt a pain of guilt in my heart. It was my fault that he had left.

Walking quietly over to his desk, I trailed my fingertips on the wooden furniture before taking a seat in his comfortable chair. In his quick departure, he had forgotten his laptop. I knew that I shouldn't pry, but it wasn't like he was even coming back, right?

Opening the lid, I was asked immediately for a password to access the desktop. I clicking the hint button, and almost felt the need to laugh when I saw the sentence he had put to remind himself. "_J-O-E" _the screen displayed, again asking for the password. Still smiling, I typed in Joe and pressed enter, waiting for the desktop to load.

Once everything was running smoothly, I opened a word document, not even thinking about what I was doing. Before I knew it, the worlds were literally flowing from my mind to the keyboard, making my fingers speed to catch up with the quickness of my thoughts. After I had completed what I felt needed to be said, my eyes rose from the frame of the monitor and out past the window, which faced directly into mine. I could see everything in there, my bed, my photo frames, my dresser. All of the thoughts and memories of the innocent childhood we shared came plowing back into my chest, making it hard to breath.

Suddenly feeling sick, I shut the top of the laptop and ran out of the house, heaving to get oxygen into my body. The reality of my last night had just returned to me; the kisses, the touches, the _sex_. Was it even rape? Sure, it wasn't consensual, but I could never even think that Kevin would do that. He was too 

much of a friend, too much of a neighbor. Shaking my head to try to block out my thoughts, I entered my house through the back door, sneaking up the stairs and into my bedroom. Without even thinking about it, I immediately crossed the room and shut the blinds, pulling the drapes over the windows, too.

Curling up on my loveseat, my mind started to wander. What _did _happen last night? I felt violated- used. The vivid memories were burned into my brain, Kevin's leering smile, his fingertips tracing down my stomach. Running to the bathroom, I threw myself over the toilet bowl and threw up.

After I was sure that I wasn't going to be sick again, I stood up and brushed my teeth. The tears from the reflex were beginning to stream down my face, and I noticed the dark bruises covering my wrists in the mirror. I had hickeys on my throat and chest, the result of Kevin's sick way of marking his territory. I lost my grip on my toothbrush and heard it clatter onto the tile, but I was in front of the toilet again, willing to let anything inside of me come up again.

Unsurprisingly, I was empty.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I know that it was short, but I think that it was the best way to leave this off. Remember, reviews get my butt moving on writing. Thank you ******


End file.
